You're Dead, We Saw You Die
by ViaDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Redone another story of mine, it had too much in one chapter so split it up and expanded each bit. Set twenty six years after the first movie. Summaries are hard. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first Star Trek FF, I'm not much a Trekkie know it all, I just really like the Star Trek films and the original series. Don't like any of the others. Don't own any of this and don't know what Spock's surname is (Don't think any one does) so I've decided that the characters (The children of Spock and Uhura) are gonna have a random surname for reasons that will later be explained. Enjoy. And no hate over Chekov/Sulu please. **

'Keptin on ze Bridge' Chekov said with his heavily accented English. After working with Pavel Chekov for twenty six years he was still considered the baby of the crew, even though he had married to Sulu for the past eleven years. Captain James T. Kirk sat down on the Captain's chair and span around in circles for a few seconds, before looking around the Bridge and then towards Chekov.

'Alrighty Chekov who do we have that's new this year?'. Jim looked over to a similar looking man and women sat at a desk in the corner of the room. 'Hello, don't believe we've met, Who are you? What's your names? And are you related in any way, shape or form?'.

The women smiled, a warm, friendly smile and with eyes that light up the Bridge. 'Captain, I am Cadet Gercia and this is my twin brother, also Cadet Garcia. I am your new communications officer and my brother is shadowing a Lieutenant Chekov, Cadet Garcia is your second navigator. He is also semi-trained as a pilot'. She was either oblivious of the looks being shot her way or just ignored them completely. Jim was evidently going to have to have a talk with Engineer Caleb Hudson and Tactical Adviser Ethan Williams about the correct way to not objectify women, as they clearly didn't realise how inappropriate the way they were looking was.

'What are you're first names?'.

'We prefer to keep that to our selves if you don't mind'.

'That reminds me of someone I used too know. Oh, and by the way who not cadets any more, your Lieutenant Garcia and Ensign Garcia now. Take your seats'. The Captain took his seat with a thought full look on his face, any one who was on board the Enterprise when James T. Kirk was for the first time knew who he was thinking about and they also knew what he meant when he said that the twins reminded him of somebody else he used too know.

Jim looked at the appearance of the twins. The female Lieutenant was pretty. No, pretty was an under statement, she was beautiful. She had large, sparkling eyes, that were pools of melted bronze. She had a warm chocolate tone to her flawless skin and her heart shaped face was framed with a mess of black unruly curls which softened her features. She was about five foot eight inches maybe five foot nine inches, she had curves that were noticeable not but not over the top.

Her twin brother, the male Ensign, was a few inches taller, maybe hitting six foot. He had the same warm chocolate skin tone but his hair was straight and covered his fringe and framed his face, his features weren't as soft as the female Lieutenant's but they were softer than the average males. His eyes were a bright green but still sparkling and large. Jim knew that these twins were going to get a lot of attention on this ship, but he knew everyone on the ship would look out for them, as they looked out for each other.

The first few days on their journey went off without a hitch, the worst thing was Chekov setting fire to his sleeve and Lieutenant Garcia shut her hair in the door, both problems were easily sorted. Jim found himself being extremely bored even with everyone on the bridge being their fun filled selves. He found him self with a whole load of time free with only two people needed on the bridge at a time. He used his free time with Bones, the Doctor in the much used sick bay, Jim was surprised there was no one in there when he went in for the first time in the journey so far.

'Have you seen the new communications officer and second navigator yet, Bones?'.

Bones shook his head, 'I haven't been to the bridge yet, so no. Why? Oh god, if they are female you ain't thinking of sleeping with one of them, or both are you? I mean they are probably in their, what, early twenties and your now in your fifties. It's sick, Jim'.

'No, they are far too young, although the female is hot. Although i dont like the way some of the crew have been looking at her, or him in some of the cases of the females. No that's not what I wanted too talk about. I wanted to say they remind me of a couple of people, expect its impossible, completely impossible. They died, along with Spock and Uhura. Oh my god, it's been twenty years, Bones. Can you believe it?'.

Bones shock his head, 'Those poor kids, they didn't get a life. What would they be like now? Do you think they would be like Spock or more like Uhura? I think it probably be better for the Enterprise if they were more like Uhura, although she could be scary when she wanted to be. Would they have pointy ears and green blood? Or would they have sort of pointed ears and only have a green tinge to their blood? Would Spock still be so uptight or would he be more relaxed? What would Uhura be like?'.

Jim cut Bones of, 'Bones, do you remember when Uhura fainted on me? It was one of the three times I ever said her first name. The other times was when I questioned Spock about it on the transporter pads and when she fell unconscious after the babies'. Bones pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his desk draw and poured two large glasses for them.

'I remember, Spock thought you drugged her or something, and then the look on his face when it came out she was pregnant, I wish I had a camera that day'.

'No, the day I wish I had a camera on was when you told them it was twins'.

'Do you remember when he kicked you're ass? I must admit it was a little bit harsh, he just lost his Mother'.

'It was important'.

Jim was just about to pour himself another drink of whiskey when Sulu's voice sounded from the radio transmitter on the wall 'Captain Jim to sickbay. Jim, mate you wanna get down here, we have a bit of a situation going on. Sulu out'. Jim flew out of the door with Bones hot on his heels.

'Keptin on ze bridge'.

'Pavel, why is it that you still feel the need to say that after all these years and what's the situation?'.

'Vell, Keptin, It's polite too acknowledge you're presence and it alerts the Crew men to you're presence as well. As for the situation, distress signals have reached us from a near by planet. Do you vish to visit and maybe land?'.

'Whats the planet called?'.

'Manchau, sir. It's small and doesn't appear to have much life, one hundred people give or take. Not quite sure to what format and as for ze weather on ze planet, it's unrecognised'.

'Okay, let's land. Um, let's see, Commander Sulu, suit up. Lieutenant Garcia what languages do you speak out of interest?'.

'Seventy two, Sir'.

'Wow thats impressive. Your coming, um Chekov you too. Ensign Garcia you are acting navigator and pilot. Bones be on standby for injuries, lets get to it people!'.

**Hope you enjoyed, I wrote this as a big long chapter originally but some one said it was too much, so I've split it into three. Please Review/Follow/Favourite, it means a lot to me. OAKBHTS out! If you wanna know what OAKBHTS means look at my name. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, new chapter, not as long as the last. I'm gonna try to do two chapters today and I am gonna write it as soon as I'm finished this one. Going bowling tomorrow so might not get to put a chapter up tomorrow. I don't own anything and enjoy! **

Jim, Sulu, Chekov and Garcia changed into suits that prevent any diseases from getting in and infecting them. They were also heat proof and bullet proof. Weapons on the Enterprise were extensive and well stocked. They armed them selves with the weapons they needed to be safe and well prepared.. They made their way down to transportation pads and were beamed on to the planets dusty, dry floor. Two people stepped out of a near by building armed with large guns, they stood in the darkness of a shadow, it was unclear if they appeared friendly or not. They spoke with cold, harsh voices that chilled them all down their spines.

'Who are you and what are you doing on our planet?'.

'I am Captain James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. This my Crew. We received distress calls from your planet just under an hour ago. Is every thing ok on your planet and with your people?'.

'Those signals were obviously fake, nothing is going on on are planet. We rarely get any visitors and everyone lives in a small village, there is only one hundred and eight persons here'. The two men stepped out of the shadows and the Captain was shocked at what he saw, the 'men' if that's what they could be called where a pale green with red eyes and several feet taller that the Crew.

'Who are you? We told you who we were, it's only fair you do the same'.

'We are Manchians, citizens of Manchua'.

'Thank you, my Crew and I will be going now'.

More men came out from behind the buildings that were around them. One of the guards yelled.

'Seize them, Cron, get the girl first, she will be more valuable than the men, she will be worth more'. The Crew were seized by the several men who appeared from behind the buildings. Lieutenant Garcia was grabbed first and had her wrists held behind her back and the men followed suit. The sleaziest man there stroked his hand down the Lieutenant's face, 'This one will satisfy all my needs, every single one'. He stuck a dark green coloured tongue out and tried to lick her face. Jim, Sulu and Chekov ran forward a few feet to help the female Lieutenant, before realising that she had it covered.

She lifted one of her legs and brought it down hard on the man's dick, she span out of the mans grasp and elbowed him in the face and then kneed him in the gut and then punched him in the face. There was a sickening crunch when the young Lieutenant punched him and the man supposedly born as Cron, fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kirk, Sulu and Chekov all looked at Garcia in surprise with dropped jaws and before their capturers realised what had happened and then proceeded to attack their capturers in the same way the female did.

Kirk was the most impressed out of the men, 'Wow, Garcia, you can hold you're own, can't you'. Garcia smiled at this and winked at James T. Kirk, 'Do you think you could possibly fix this for me?'. he through his communicator at Garcia and see grabbed it before it hit the ground. She studied it for a minute, 'I think I can, my twin brother is better at this sort of thing than me but this I think I can do' She added a sassy 'Captain' on the end and did a cheeky two fingered salute.

Sulu spoke into his communicator, 'Scotty,beam us up. Sulu out'. The next thing they knew is that they were back on the U.S.S Enterprise and Lieutenant Garcia's brother was waiting for them, along with Scotty. Lieutenant Garcia handed handed the Captain his communicator back, 'Fixed, Captain'.

'Thank you and, Lieutenant, you may wanna go to sickbay and visit Bones to get your hand checked out, it could be broken'. The young women's hand had swollen up like a ballon from where she had punched the vile man. Garcia shook her head in protest. 'Sir, with all due respect, I would like to get back to my job'.

'Go, that's an order'.

**Hope you enjoyed, it was a hard chapter to write. Not quiet sure what was gonna happen and what they would all say. I have started to write the next chapter and it will go up immediately after this one, I'm not gonna put this one up till I've finished the next one. Live Long And Prosper. OAKBHTS out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, tanks For clicking on my story and reading up to this point. Something you may have been expecting at the end or maybe you weren't? Either way it's important. Don't own and enjoy! Bit of bad language in this chapter, suck it up. Dude. **

She made her way the the sickbay where Bones was, but not before getting lost a few times, she had no sense of direction. She knocked on the wooden door a few times with her good hand before walking in.

'Hi, Captain Kirk told, well ordered, me to come to and see what you could do woth my hand because I hurt my hand while punching someones face'.

Bones smiled 'Ah, so you must be Lieutenant A.G Garcia, well according to message that Jim sent me before you got here, you are, I've heard a lot about you, from Jim of course. Would you mind putting your hand up here please'. It was an order, not a request and she knew better than to say no. She placed her hand where instructed and Bones straighten her hand, apologising for causing her pain while he did it. He x-rayed her hand and exactly eleven minutes after this the Doctor told her she had a small brake in her right knuckle but she could get away with just a brace instead of a bulky cast, which was something she was immensely glad off. How was she meant to operate her communications system with a cast.

'Jim tells me you're the communications officer, do you speak any other languages?'.

'You're asking me about the languages I speak?'.

'Yeah, I'm just trying to make conversation with you'.

'Oh, okay. I speak seventy two languages'.

'Wow, that is a fuck load of languages, how can you remember all that shit?'?

'Being good at languages runs in my family. It's easy for me'.

'I used to know someone like that. She died'.

'Oh, I'm sorry'.

'Its okay, it was a long time ago now'. Bones finished putting the thick brace on the girls fist and lower wrist.

'Miss Garcia, would you mind if I took some blood from you, just for routine testing, just to make sure everything is as it should be? It just spares time because in a few weeks everyone has to have it done'. It was a question rather than an order this time.

'No' The Lieutenant point blank refused for Bones to take blood from her.

'Lieutenant, it is either get it over and done with now or waiting until the whole ship is requested to do it, which is going to be within the next few weeks, as I have just explained too you'.

Garcia sighed, 'Then I think you might need to get my brother down her then'.

Ensign Garcia was sent for by Bones and he raced down to the sickbay expecting the worst and was relieved when he found his sister was alright. However he too soon got worried over the blood testing and also refused to be tested.

Bones got more and more infuriated with the pair of twins the more they refused the blood testing. 'Right, your two need to tell me why you are so adverse to having blood taken' An order this time.

'Because you ain't gonna like what you find, we got some freaky shit going on with our blood'. Bones went ahead and took blood from both the twins and had it tested for things like diseases and viruses.

'So, Ensign Garcia, do you speak a fuck load of languages like you twin sister does?'.

'No, the amount of languages she speaks is creeping as fuck, I only speak English, Klingon and Vulcan. I don't really need to speak a lot of languages'.

'Lieutenant, when did you start speaking all these languages?'.

'Seriously dude, what is this, 20 questions?'.

'Den, don't be rude. I was 15 months when I started learning Vulcan, Den was 16 months'.

'Thats young, but blood test results have come back' Bones explained while he pulled the containers of blood and results out of a transport tube, where it was tested was the other side of the ship. He frowned slightly.

'I didn't look at your blood when I drew it but when I did when I was testing it, I have a question. Why is you're blood got a green tinge to it?'. Deep down, Bones already knew the answer but he didn't what to admit it to himself and then when it was finally said, he still wasn't prepared for it.

'Because our Father was half Vulcan'.

'I think you two have a bit of explaining too do, don't you?'.

'We explained'.

'I want to hear the full story, right from the start'.

'Well...'.

**Hope you enjoyed, who do you think the kids are? If you liked, review! If you loved, review! If you hated, review! Just tell me what you thought. Tanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so in my mind I picture the girl twin looking like Vanessa Hudgens (Gabriella from 'High School Musical') and the boy twin looking like Booboo Stewart (Seth in 'The Twilight Saga'). They cover their sort of pointy ears. I don't own anything and please Enjoy!**

_'Because our Father was half Vulcan'._

_'I think you two have a bit of explaining too do, don't you?'._

_'We explained'._

_'I want to hear the full story, right from the start'._

'Well, we were born on the Enterprise twenty three years ago, our Mother nearly died in the process, but got better. My name is Aaliyah Galia Garcia'.

'My name is Aiden Sarek Garcia. We left the Enterprise when we were two years, five months and one week old. We loved the ship, we had the whole Crew wrapped around our little fingers by the time we were. Six weeks old. Our parents were assigned to U.S.S Johnson. They were Co-Captains together and we had that Crew wrapped around our little fingers as well'. Aaliyah stopped talking and Aiden wrapped an arm around her and took over talking where she left off.

'And then six months into the U.S.S Johnson's journey, they ended up in the middle of a war between Alastria and Monea. They interrupted the war, the U.S.S Johnson became the new target. There was 150 Crew members on board not including our Parents and us. They saved them all'.

'We watched you both and you're Parents die, you're escape pod you were in was shot down by Alastrains'.

'We are stood here aren't we, we're not a figment of you're imagination are we? I'd we were I'd tell you to get checked out by a doctor'. Bones smiled, 'I was there when you were born'.

'I should bloody well hope you were, you are a DOCTOR after all'.

'Den, don't be sarcastic. Our Parents put is in an escape pod with the Communications officer, Lieutenant Emile Garcia. She bought us up in America and we went by her surname. Do you remember what we were like when we were kids?'.

'Of course, it seems like yesterday that you were just toddlers and now you're stood in front of me all grown up. You were cheeky when you were kids, especially between the ages of eighteen to twenty four months. The number of times either Uhura or Spock would take their eyes off you for just a second and you would be gone. You seemed to like being in Engineering with Scotty and you seemed to be very attached to Chekov and Sulu'.

'Chekov, Sulu and Scotty are awesome. Do you have any more stories, these are the first ones we have heard before the age of two and a half'.

'You used to hang on Jim's legs, mainly because he always had sweets and he used to give them to you. You loved everyone but it was clear that you loved you're Parents and you couldn't stand being apart from them for extended periods of time. They absolutely adored you, I'm mean they would because their you're Parents, but because you were so early it made them more protective of you. Especially Uhura, you should have heard her shout at Scotty when you drank his alcohol without him realising just before you're second birthday'. Aaliyah laughed, a beautiful laugh like wind chimes, exactly like Uhura's, Bones thought.

'Hey, Den that might explain why you like alcohol so much!'.

'Do you remember the party where you got hit on by a drunk dude and Tom, Josh, Alec and I got in a fight with him. You and Sinead just stood there like what the fuck just happened?'.

'Hey, I might not be you're Parents but I know they wouldn't like the language. Ask Jim about the first time he met your Parents'.

'What happened?' Aaliyah was interested.

'He hit on you're Mum, got in a fight over it and got his arse kicked. With you're Dad, he cheated on the Kobayashi Maru, the test you're Dad created and you took a few months ago and then got in a fight with him on board the Enterprise and Jim got his arise kicked, again!'.

'The Captain gets his arse kicked a hell of a lot, doesn't he'.

'Yeah, he does, you're Mum hit him a lot. Kids, you need to tell Jim'.

'No, we can't.

'Why not?'.

'Because Den and I would be treated differently because of it'.

'Yeah, you would of! Jim, Sulu, Chekov every one that worked with you're Parents would be thrilled'.

'Yeah, and they would baby us for the rest time spent on board the Enterprise'.

'He is on to you, kids'.

'Okay, Bones, can we make you a deal?'.

'Depends'.

'Okay, you give us one month, get every thing sorted and if we haven't told at least the Captain by then you can tell him, but only the Captain can know if its coming from you'.

'I give you two weeks to tell Jim, if you ain't told him by then, I am. Deal?'.

'Deal'.

'Right, kids get back to work and don't go causing any trouble, okay?'.

'See you later Sir!' Aiden called as he left the room.

'Bye, it was nice talking to you, you're not as grumpy as everyone says. And thanks for sorting my hand'.

'Your welcome Aaliyah, and thanks for saying I'm not grumpy'.

Aiden and Aaliyah went back to the bridge together and sat down at their specified places. 'You two got every thing sorted?' Aaliyah looked up and saw the Captain looking at her.

She raised her arm to show him the brace, 'Everything is sorted, Sir'. Jim turned around and Aaliyah and Aiden shared a glance, trying not to laugh, picturing the Captain getting his butt kicked.

**Well if you haven't realised already Aaliyah and Aiden are Spock and Uhura's kids. I will come up with a reason for Aaliyah not being called Amanda later. **

**Please review, I only have one review so far, it makes me feel unloved (Unhappy face). Tanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, new chapter. thank you if you have read and reviewed and followed. i dont own anything and please enjoy. Thanks. Bit shorter this time. **

_Flashback_

_The ship suddenly lurched to a stop. _

_'Mr Sulu. Kindly in form me of the reason we have stopped'._

_'I'm not sure, Captain'._

_'Fair enough, mate. Chekov, Where are we?'. _

_'Ve, are zat (3876, 5829) coordinazes on ze map. Zhere are no planets around and ve appear to be ze middle of nowhere'. Jim looked around the bridge at who was on that shift and saw Uhura._

_'Uhura, your shift ended nearly an hour ago. Go and get some sleep'._

_'With all due respect Captain, I refuse'. _

_'Lieutenant Uhura, clock off and get some rest, that's an order, you are thirty two weeks pregnant. Spock back me up here'._

_'Nyota, it would be illogical for you not to go and sleep at this moment as every one can clearly see that you are tired and you need to have a good nights sleep, given you're current situation and I think the Doctor would agree with me'. Uhura glared at the Doctor, who was about to protest, and then rose from her chair muttering under her breath what sounded like 'Current situation? You're the one who bloody well put me in this current situation. Damn you and you're bloody illogical situations'._

_ Sulu obviously fixed the problem with the ship because the it lurched forward and everyone fell of chairs or fell over if they were stood up, in this case Jim and Uhura. _

_'Is everyone okay?' Jim called out. Spock rushed over to where Uhura had fallen, 'Are you okay?'._

_'I think so'. Spock helped Uhura up and she wince holding her stomach. 'Bones, get here now!' Spock yelled across the bridge. Bones raced over as everyone stood open mouthed and worried. 'Uhura, are you okay? What's wrong?'._

_'It just hurt as I stood up'._

_'We will take you to the sickbay and get you checked out, we're not taking no for an answer'. Uhura nodded, while frowning and then winced again. Spock picked her up and nodded at Jim, who nodded back, and then left for the sickbay._

_'Christine I need you, Spock bring her through here'. Spock placed Uhura onto the hospital bed, just as she let out a cry of pain. Bones looked at her, ashen faced before jumping into action, shouting orders at the nurse called Christine. 'Bones, what's wrong with her? Doctor what's wrong with Nyota?'._

_'She's having contractions. I think we can stop them while there still early, I'm gonna give her some drugs and that should stop the contractions for a few days. It should also mean that she gets at least twenty four hours sleep. _

_ End of flashback _

'Bones! Quit day dreaming and listen to me!'.

Jim quit nagging him after that and Bones went back to his day dream.

_Flashback_

_The drugs put of the contractions for a week before Uhura woke in the middle of the night, crying out in pain from the contractions. Spock was at her side in an instant, and then called for Bones. He ran in rubbing his eyes and Uhura's eyes went wide. _

_'Uhura, what just happened?'._

_'Bones, what's wrong?'._

_'I think my waters have just broke'._

_End of flashback _

'Bones I swear if you phase out on me one more time I will scream'.

It had been fifteen ,well sixteen now, days since Bones had his conversation with Aaliyah and Aiden and they still hadn't told Jim. Bones decided that it was time to tell Jim, as he said he would to Aaliyah and Aiden. Jim got out of his chair and walked into the lift, obviously off to see Scotty.

'Hey, Bones, what's wrong with you recently?'.

'Jim, mate I need too talk to you' He reached over and pressed the button that made the elevator stop.

'God Bones, you aren't gonna come on to me are you?'.

'Don't flatter your self Jim. It's about Lieutenant Garcia and Ensign Garcia. Also known as Aaliyah Galia Garcia and Aiden Sarek Garcia.'.

'They have the same names as...'.

'Its them, Jim, they're not dead'. The elevator started moving again and the doors whooshed open, and Aaliyah and Aiden were stood the other side. Jim looked at them like he couldn't believe his eyes.

'You're dead, we saw you die!'.

Hey, so please review it means a lot to me. I have no voice. Please make me happy. Not quite sure what is gonna happen- making it up as I go along and don't have a chapter plan- might need to make one. Please review, favourite, follow, all that jazz. Thanks.


End file.
